


One Thing at a Time

by Miss M (missm)



Category: Les Misérables (Dallas 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Schmoop, Wattsvert is a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/pseuds/Miss%20M
Summary: Of all the inexplicable things Javert had ever found himself doing, buying a butt plug for Jean Valjean had to be pretty high on the list.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).



> Just a bit of random Dallas kinkiness. Thanks so much to my lovely beta!

Of all the inexplicable things Javert had ever found himself doing, buying a butt plug for Jean Valjean had to be pretty high on the list.

Not that it was inexplicable as such – as soon as the idea had struck him, he'd been unable to deny the appeal. But how he'd worked up the courage to buy the thing, let alone present it to Valjean, was harder to account for. 

Of course, the strangest part was the fact that Valjean had agreed to the whole business. But then again, he was bound to have realised how much it turned Javert on. 

Like now, when Javert had him spread out face down on the bed, face buried in the pillow, the base of the plug visible between his cheeks. He'd agreed to wear it all night – had agreed to bend over the table earlier to let Javert slick it up and slide it inside him, little by little. All that night, during the dinner at the fancy restaurant with Cosette and Marius and Marius's grandfather, Valjean had sat there next to him, pristine in his white suit, making gentle conversation. 

Only Javert had noticed the flicker that passed over his face whenever he shifted slightly on his chair – only Javert knew of this thing that was filling him, that must be reminding him every second of what had passed in the bedroom earlier. This thing that must have put him on edge for hours, verging between pleasure and discomfort, until they finally found themselves back here, both of them breathless with anticipation and arousal. 

He knelt between Valjean's parted legs, planting his hands on each side of Valjean's back. His cock was heavy; he resisted the urge to touch it. Instead, he leaned down, kissing Valjean's shoulder, nipping lightly at his neck. 

"You have no idea how good you look."

Valjean turned his head lightly, making a noise suspiciously like a moan. Javert licked his ear, whispered, "One of these days I'm going to fuck you for real. As soon as I know you can take it."

He meant it, too. The plug wasn't _only_ for his sake – he'd suspected Valjean was a virgin, long before Valjean admitted as much. He'd barely touched himself, let alone anyone else. Javert had had to teach him many things. 

Shifting, he pressed another kiss to Valjean's shoulder blade, curving a hand around his right buttock, letting his thumb swipe over the plug lightly, just enough to make Valjean shudder. "Javert..." 

"Does it hurt?" For a moment he felt nervous, but then Valjean shook his head, and Javert exhaled. "Good. Because I don't want to hurt you. There's a reason we're doing it like this, you know."

"I know," Valjean said, half muffled in the pillow, sounding fond. Javert felt a sudden rush of tenderness that he had no idea what to do with. 

"You're too innocent still," he murmured, prodding the plug. "Too tight. You wouldn't be ready for me, not the way I am - you know what I'm like, this big hairy beast..."

Valjean made a sound that was half a groan and half a laugh, though he remained obediently still under Javert's hands. His face was buried in the pillow, but there was a sheen of sweat gathering on his back; when Javert prodded the plug again, a shudder went through him.

Javert licked his lips. His cock was achingly hard, and he had to remind himself it wasn't time. Not yet. 

He grasped the plug by its base and twisted it a little, watching intently the way Valjean's back tensed. "Do you like that? When it moves inside you. Stretching you." With his free hand, he grasped his own cock and started stroking himself. "Imagine if it was my cock doing that. Would you still like it? It's really big, you know. Too big for you. But you just wait..."

Valjean moved then, turning over onto his side, so that Javert could see his cock where it was straining against the mattress, wet and hard. When Valjean craned his head to look at him, his eyes were dark and soft with want. "Please, Javert."

There was no way Javert could resist those words. 

He lay down behind Valjean, flattening himself against his back, and grasped Valjean's hard cock in his hand. "Like this?" 

"Yes... Yes." 

Valjean arched into his touch. Javert ran a thumb over the swollen head of Valjean's prick, kissing his temple. His own hard cock was pressed against Valjean's cleft; he thought of pulling out the plug, of fucking Valjean here and now – would he be ready after all? Would he manage to take it, if Javert pushed inside him, filled him –? 

With a choked cry, Valjean spilled himself all over Javert's hand, trembling in his grasp. At that Javert could not hold back; he groaned through his teeth, coming all over Valjean's naked skin, so close that he thought his heart would burst from all of this emotion, and yet not close enough. 

They lay there breathing heavily for some moments. Then Valjean shifted, wincing a little, and Javert remembered that the plug was still inside him. 

He reached to get hold of it and gently pulled it out, tossing it to the side. Valjean relaxed noticeably, and Javert wrapped both arms around him. "All right?"

"Yes." There was a slight smile on Valjean's face, and Javert had to kiss it. "You?" 

"Good. Very good." In fact, he thought, better than he had any right to be. After all, it was a great wonder that Valjean hadn't laughed in his face when he first brought up the plug. 

Just like it was a great wonder that Valjean was willing to lie here in his arms at all. 

He kissed Valjean again, deeper this time. Everything that had come to pass between them was, in its own way, inexplicable, but damn if he wasn't going to savour it, one thing at a time. After all, they were only just getting started.


End file.
